The Past and The Present
by Earl Louisia vi Duivel
Summary: Sasuke kehilangan naru dalam perang,,membuat dendam tubuh subur dalam dirinya,,hingga ia bertemu dengan sosok yang dapat memberinya keabadian untuk membalas denda... bagaimanakah kisah erjalanann hidup sasuke demi membalaskan dendamnya?


**%"The Past and The Present"%**

**By Earl Louisia vi Duivel**

**(Sang Penyihir Waktu dan Dimensi)**

**.,.**

**Naruto ****©Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke/Naruto**

Bab I:

Dendam Sang Raja

Malam itu bulan purnama, disebuah Kastil terasingkan di tengah hutan perbatasan kerajaan tinggallah sepasang Raja dan Ratu dari kerajaan WIZ_DOM (WIZzard KingDOM) yang sangat menguasai sihir Kegelapan(MARA). Di katakan negeri itu telah jatuh ketangan musuh yaitu Hashirama Senju hanya hutan itu saja yang belum dapat di kuasai. Tempat itu adalah tempat pengasingan keluarga kerajaan yang membelot dan penghianat di hukum mati.

"Naru kau tidak apa-apa? Bertahanlah." kata Raja Uchiha kepada Ratu Naruko.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke." Jawab Naru lemah.

"Naru kau harus bisa bertahan, aku sudah memanggil Tabib dia pasti akan datang dan kau pasti akan sembuh." Kata Raja Sasuke kepada Ratu-nya tercinta yang sedang terbaring lemas kesakitan karena terkena racun musuh.

Malam pun berlalu Raja Sasuke tetap menunggu Tabib yang di panggilnya sambil terus mendampingi Naru. Tapi Tabib itu tidak kunjung datang, sementara keadaan Ratu Naru semakin parah, lalu Sasuke mengutus satu-satunya prajuritnya yang tersisa untuk mencari Tabib yang lain. Lima hari telah berlalu tapi tak ada kabar dari si prajurit. Sementara itu keadaan Ratu Naru semakin menghawatirkan dan tidak sadarkan diri sejak kemarin malam. Malam harinya baru si prajurit datang dengan seorang Tabib tua. Sasuke mempersilakan Tabib itu untuk memeriksa keadaan Naru. Setelah beberapa lama memeriksa keadaan Ratu Naru akhirnya Tabib itu mendekati Sasuke yang berada di dekat perapian di kamar Ratu Naru, dengan raut muka sedih Tabib berkata.

"Maafkan hamba Baginda Raja. Hamba tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau saja hamba datang lebih cepat sehari saja, pasti Raja Namikaze Baginda Ratu dapat di selamatkan. Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat, Raja Namikaze Baginda Ratu kini sudah tiada. Hamba benar-benar minta maaf Raja Namikaze." kata Tabib itu lirih.

Seketika itu Sasuke rubuh karena terguncang hatinya. Perasaan sedih, bingung, malu, kesal, marah, dan benci karena tak dapat melindungi Naru kekasih tercintanya berkecambuk di dalam hatinya. Dia sudah tak dapat memikirkan apa-apa lagi kerajaannya, kejayaannya, peperangan yang sedang berlangsung dan mungkin dia telah kehilangan semangat untuk terus hidup, itu semua karena satu-satunya wanita yang dicintainya telah tiada. Dengan putus asa dan hati yang mulai terkuasai dendam, di ambilnnya sebilah pedang hitam yang tergantung di tembok dekat Ratu Naru terbaring. Lalu dengan penuh amarah dia menebas leher Tabib dan satu-satunya prajuritnya dengan pedang hitam itu. Bagaikan manusia yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, dia meminum darah tabib dan prajurit itu sambil berkata di samping tubuh Naru dengan pedang menghunus ke atas.

"Aku Wiz-Dom A Uchiha Demonian Sasuke bersumpah akan balas dendam kepadamu Hashirama Senju, akan ku balas penderitaan yang telah kau perbuat kepada Naru. Walaupun aku harus bersekutu dengan Setan, bersatu dengan Iblis dan memuja Kegelapan, aku pasti akan menghancurkan keturunanmu Hashirama Senju!"

Setelah berkata demikian Sasuke lalu menusukkan pedang hitam itu ke tubuhnya dan ia pun mati. Pada saat yang bersamaan diluar kastil serigala meraung-raung dan kilat menyambar-nyambar. Tiba-tiba muncul sosok hitam dari kegelapan bayangan pepohonan.

"Keinginanmu adalah keinginanku juga Raja Sasuke. Aku akan memberikanmu hidup yang abadi, agar kelak kau dapat membalaskan dendammu itu." kata sosok hitam tersebut, ketika petir menyambar dan guntur menggelegar sosok hitam itu sudah menghilang.

──── **Master 'D ────**

Satu tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, kastil yang merupakan satu-satunya wilayah kerajaan Wiz-Dom yang tersisa akhirnya jatuh ke tangan Hashirama Senju. Di kastil itu hanya di temukan dua tengkorak yang tergeletak di lantai dan satu tengkorak lagi yang berada di atas tempat tidur. Kondisi dua tengkorak yang tergeletak itu sangat mengerikan, kepala dan tubuhnya terpisah, tulangnya tergores-gores karena di makan binatang buas berbeda dengan tengkorak yang ada di tempat tidur itu, keadaannya masih lengkap dan terawat. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berani mendekati hutan dan kastil itu karena terkadang di setiap malam terdengar suara-suara aneh seperti teriakan, rintihan, tangisan dan erangan dari arah dalam hutan, terkadang ada juga pemburu yang memberanikan diri untuk memasuki hutan itu tapi tak pernah kembali lagi, itu sebabnya orang-orang di sekitar hutan menyebut hutan itu sebagai Hutan Kematian atau Hutan Terkutuk.

Dengan jatuhnya kastil itu maka seluruh wilayah kerajaan Wiz-Dom telah di kuasai oleh Raja Hashirama Senju, lalu nama Kerajaan Wiz-dom pun di ubah menjadi Konoha.

Beberapa puluh tahun kemudian lahirlah seorang Putri di Konoha itu, dia adalah cucu buyut Raja Hashirama Senju yang telah wafat 20 tahun yang lalu. Putri itu tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik, berkulit tan, berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru sedalam lautan dengan tiga garis seperti kumis di masing-masing pipinya. Gadis itu di beri nama Namikaze Naruto, pribadinya ramah, baik, cerdas dan juga periang –lebih tepatnya berisik . Ketika berusia 19 tahun Putri Naruto tiba-tiba jatuh sakit, segala jenis obat telah di coba dan seluruh tabib dari penjuru negeri telah di panggil untuk mengobatinya tapi tak ada satupun yang berhasil.

Hingga pada suatu malam yang gelap dan dingin tiba-tiba muncul sesosok bayangan hitam terbang kearah jendela kamar Putri Naruto. Di terangi cahaya lilin yang remang-remang bayangan itu memasuki kamar Purti Naruto dan berubah menjadi seseorang yang mengenakan jubah hitam berkerudung yang menurupi hampir saluruh tubuhnya. Merasa ada orang lain di kamarnya Putri Naruto pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Di lihatnya orang itu dangan seksema dari balik kerudung yang di kenakannya tampak seorang pemuda yang berwajah tampan, bermata onix dengan senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya dan rambut hitam yang hanya terlihat bagian depannya saja. Tapi tatapan mata orang itu sangat dingin, samar-samar terpancar pula perasaan sedih yang sudah di pendamnya bertahun-tahun lamanya. Di sana laki-laki itu menyembuhkan penyakit Putri Naruto, dia menyentuh kening Putri Naruto yang sedang berbaring dengan jari telunjuknya. Setelah itu orang misterius itu berjalan kearah jendela untuk pergi dari kamar Putri Naruto.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa ada di kamarku?" kata Putri Naruto, laki-laki itu membalik tubuhnya dan menunjukan senyumnya kepada Putri Naruto, lalu berbalik lagi kearah jendela.

"Tunggu, di mana rumahmu?" Tanya Putri Naruto lagi.

"Kelak kita akan bertemu dan saat itu kau akan tau jawaban dari pertanyaaan-pertanyaanmu itu." Jawab laki-laki itu tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka di lihatnya Raja Namikaze Minato lelaki berambut pirang dengan mata shappire memasuki kamar dan tampak di belakangnya ada beberapa penjaga yang mengikutinya, saat Putri Naruto mingalihkan pandangan lagi kearah jendela, tapi laki-laki itu sudah tak ada di sana lagi. Melihat Putri Naruto terbangun Raja Namikaze segera menghampiri dan memeriksa keadaan putri tercintanya itu.

"Putriku kenapa kau terbangun? Kau tidak apa-apakan."

"Iya ayah, aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah sembuh."

"Sudah sembuh! Kenapa bisa? Siapa yang menyembuhkanmu anakku?"

"Entahlah ayah, hanya saja tadi ada laki-laki asing di kamarku. Aku rasa dialah yang menyembuhkanku."

"Bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini, dan siapa namanya?"

"Aku tak tahu Ayah, dia tidak menyebutkan namanya."

"Apa kau ingat bagaimana ciri-cirinya nak?"

"Emm….. bagaimana menjelaskannya ya. Seingatku rambutnya hitam, matanya hitam gelap, kulitnya putih dan tingginya mungkin kira-kira sedikkit lebih pendek dari Ayah! Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa dan bagaimana wajah laki-laki itu."

"Ayah akan memintanya datang ke Istana?'

"Yah, setidaknya dia harus mendapat hadiah karena telah menyembuhkanmu kan?"

"Iya, itu benar."

"Nah sekarang kau harus istirahat. Tidurlah kembali anakku."

"Baik Ayah."

Keesokan harinya di keluarkan pengggumuman untuk mencari laki-laki yang telah menyembuhkan Putri Naruto, banyak pemuda-pemuda yang sudah datang tapi begitu bertemu Tuan Putri tak ada satupun yang sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang di jelaskan Tuan Putri sebelumnya. Sementara itu di kastil tua yang gelap di tengah hutan, tampak seorang pemuda sedang berbicaara dengan sebuah bola Kristal.

"Ada pengumuman yang tersebar di kota. Bahwa Raja telah memanggil pemuda yang telah menyembuhkan putrinya untuk menghadap ke Istana sesegera mungkin." kata Kristal itu.

"Ooh, begitu." pemuda itu menjawab.

"Apakah Tuan akan datang, aku dengar anda samasekali tidak memberi tahu nama Tuan, kenapa?"

"Aku akan memberitahukannya nanti saja Orochimaru, kalau sekarang aku beritahu nanti akan jadi sangat membosankan kan?"

Suatu hari kerajaan mengdakan pesta untuk perayaan kesembuhan Tuan Putri sekaligus mencari pemuda yang telah menyembuhkannya itu. Semua gadis-gadis dan pemuda-pemuda yang tinggal di bawah kekuasaan Konoha diundang tak terkecuali satupun.

Malam itu pesta dimulai, semua undangan datang dengan penuh suka cita berkumpul di aula yang besar, para keluarga bangsawan dan orang biasa berpenampilan secantik dan setampan mungkin agar dapat menarik perhatian Putri Naruto. Putri Naruto tampil dengan balutan gaun cantik berwarna putih kesukaannya, dengan kalung, gelang anting dan tiara erbuat dari emas tapi tidak terlihat mencolok, dia duduk tenang di samping Baginda Raja memperhatikan para undangan yang sedang bersuka cita.

"Apakah diantra pemuda-pemuda itu ada laki-laki yang telah menyembuhkanmu nak?"

"Aku rasa tidak ada ayah."

"Aku harap kau dapat menemukannya di pesta malam ini putriku."

"Aku juga berharap begitu ayah."

Malam semakin larut, tak ada satupun dari pemuda-pemuda di pesta itu yang serupa dengan orang yang telah menyembuhkan Putri Naruto. Tiba-tiba pintu aula terbuka dan masuklah seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan kulit putih dengan balutan busana biru tua, rambut hitam ditutupinya dengan sebuah topi yang pinggirannya lebar berisi sedikit hiasan bulu burung elang, di pinggang sebelah kirinya tergantung sebuah pedang yang di balut perban yang sudah usang, di bahunya tanpak tali berwarna emas yang menghubungkan jubah yang dikenakannya agar tidak terlepas, tangan kanannya memegang ujung jubahnya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang seikat bunga mawar besar yang berwarna merah darah.

**TBC**


End file.
